Honto no Jibun
|type = Single |artist = Buono! |album = Café Buono! |released = October 31, 2007 November 21, 2007 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 16:07 |label = |producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Next = Ren'ai♥Rider 2nd single (2008) }} Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん;'' True Self'') is Buono!'s debut single. It was released on October 31, 2007 under the Pony Canyon label in two editions: one regular and one limited, the latter of which included an additional DVD. The Single V version was released on November 21, 2007. The title track was used as the first ending theme for the Shugo Chara! anime, and "Kokoro no Tamago" was used as the opening theme. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for twelve weeks, selling 42,035 copies. The single V reached #38 on the Oricon charts and charted for two weeks, selling 6,090 copies. Tracklist CD #Honto no Jibun #Kokoro no Tamago (こころのたまご; Egg of the Heart) #Honto no Jibun (Instrumental) #Kokoro no Tamago (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Honto no Jibun Dance shot ver. #Buono's Debut Event (August 22, 2007 performance at Odaiba Palette Town) Single V #Honto no Jibun (Music Clip) #Honto no Jibun (Music Clip Making) #Honto no Jibun (Close-up Ver.) #''Shugo Chara!'' (TV Spot) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Single Information ;Honto no Jibun *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition: Kinoshita Yoshiyuki *Arrangement, Guitars, and Bass: Nishikawa Susumu *Synthesizer Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Keyboard: eji *Dance Choreography: Nishida Isseihttps://twitter.com/NutsBoss/status/948224389106999296 *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;Kokoro no Tamago *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition: Muramatsu Tetsuya *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Abe Jun *Guitar: Suzuki Kenji TV Performances *2007.10.28 Haromoni@ *2007.11.02 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;Honto no Jibun *°C-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 *Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Buono! Festa 2016 - ℃-ute, Country Girls (without Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi) *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) ;Kokoro no Tamago *Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ (as part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 42,035 ;Single V Total reported sales: 6,090 Trivia *"Honto no Jibun" was the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single until ℃-ute's "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" in 2012. *The Dance Shot Ver. of "Kokoro no Tamago" was featured on the Limited Edition DVD of Café Buono! and the DVD Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best. Videos File:Buono! - Honto No Jibun CM References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project **Single V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Honto no Jibun, Kokoro no Tamago cs:Honto no Jibun Category:2007 Singles Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Buono! Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Shugo Chara! Themes Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs Category:Longest Charting Single